The Godfather Series
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: From Sirius to the new generation, read how each one was told about their godfatherhood and their reactions to the news. R&R!


**The Godfather Series **

**AU Summary: This is a one shot of the godfather series. From Sirius Black to the new generation. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius Black was waiting outside in the hallway of St. Mungos Hospital. He was waiting to receive news of his best friends; Lily and James' first baby's birth.

"What is going on in there," he muttered loudly. Suddenly Remus Lupin came in rushing down the hallway to Sirius.

"Sirius!" he said gasping. "How's Lily doing?"

"Well, if the healers would only come out to inform us then we would know!" Sirius said loudly. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience. People around them shushed him saying that it was a hospital and to keep quiet.

Sirius then continued to pace as he was before while Remus sat down, watching him pace back and forth. Four cups of coffee and many complaints to the healers later.

"What's going on in there?" Sirius whined loudly. "Why don't they tell us if Lily's baby is born yet?"

"Padfoot it takes a long time for a baby to be born, you know," Remus said to him.

Remus was also worrying over Lily and the baby too, but wanted to keep his cool for the both of them or else who knows what stupid thing, Sirius Black would end up doing.

"But Moony, Lily's been in there for over ten hours!" he whined.

"Well, wait no longer Padfoot because my son is here," said James quietly. At the sound of his voice both Sirius and Remus turned to look at him step out of the room. In his arms was a bundle of blue blankets with messy black hair in view. Sirius and Remus looked at the baby boy in their friend's arms sleeping peacefully.

"Harry James," is all James said to them. Little Harry made a movement with his hands before moving his little head to the left side of the blankets.

He's beautiful," whispered Remus. James smiled proudly at him and then nodded. "Here hold him; I need to get Lily something to drink," he said holding out his son to Sirius.

"No I- I'll get it for her, you two go in with Lily," Sirius said suddenly to James. He turned around and went to the sixth floor leaving Remus, James and the baby there. Why didn't he say something nor do something when James wanted to hand his son to him?

"Thanks," he muttered to the lady who handed him two waters and a pumpkin juice.

When he got back to the room he heard muttering in there. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was Lily looking pale and tired yet beautiful as ever lying on her bed with James beside her and Remus at the foot of her bed. In the proud father's arms was little Harry, still sleeping peacefully. Lily smiled tiredly yet she had her hand out towards Sirius.

Sirius smiled at her as he headed towards the woman he had grown to love as a sister. He carefully placed the drinks near her bedside table. He took her hand and kissed it gently as he took the other chair by her side.

"Lily, how are you?" he asked concerned. "Tired but happy to see my son here with us," she replied. "Thanks for being here for us, you and Remus." She looked over at Remus, who smiled back at her.

"You don't have to thank us Lils, you know that we both love you very much," Remus added.

Lily smiled at him and sighed. She looked back at Sirius and took his hand in hers squeezing it then turned towards James, who nodded. He carefully placed the sleeping baby in her arms and followed Remus out of the room leaving Sirius with the mother and the baby.

"Sirius," she said looking at him and then at her son. "I want you to do something for James and me." Sirius nodded waiting for her request. "Anything for you and Prongs," he said.

She looked at him again. "Here hold Harry for me," she said. Lily made a movement towards him. "Lils, I dunno how," he stuttered.

"Nonsense, here just mind his head," she said placing the baby in his arms. "There you're a natural," she said to him.

Sirius looked down at the little bundle in his arms. Having this child so close to him brought a strong emotion in him. An emotion so strong that he felt as if he would cry. Right here he knew that he loved Harry and that he would do anything to protect him and his parents with his life if needed to.

"Sirius, James and I have chosen you as Harry's godfather," she said.

He looked at her shocked at the news he was hearing. "W-what?" he stuttered softly. Lily smiled at his shocked reaction. "Never did I imagine having a speechless Sirius Black," she added.

Sirius made sure to recover of his shock before he said something to her. "But why not Remus?" he asked her. "He's the responsible one." She laughed softly.

'Sirius, I know I've said that many times before, but I know what I'm talking about," she said to him. "You're like a friend, a brother to us. James wanted me to choose the godfather for our first son only if I agreed to let him choose the godfather if we were to have a daughter. And it was planned since the beginning that if it were a boy you would be the godfather and if it was girl then it would be Remus."

Sirius smiled and looked down at Harry. Tears fell from his eyes and down his face, hearing her say that meant a lot to him.

"What do you say?" she asked. Sirius looked up at her and taking her hand and kissed it softly. "It would be an honor to be Harry's godfather," Sirius said, making her smile.

There was a knock on the door and then James' and Remus' heads popped inside of the room.

"Did you ask him?" he asked his wife. She nodded at him as a reply. "Well, what did you say, Padfoot?" Sirius smiled at his best friend. "How can I say no to this beautiful woman and while holding my godson," he answered happily. James smiled and led Remus back into the room.

"Congratulations Mr. Godfather," Remus said as he patted Sirius' shoulder carefully to not wake up Harry. "And to you, Uncle Moony," said Sirius to him.

Sirius gave James his son back in order to stretch his arms a bit. "Just to let you know, Harry will be spoiled by his godfather Sirius and he will be raised as a marauder. The moment you leave me to baby-sit him, we'll be out the door and this kiddo will bring me many single ladies."

Lily turned towards James. "We are never leaving them alone," she said, with a smile on her face. "Don't worry sweetie, that's why Uncle Moony is here to baby-sit, Sirius and Harry," James assured her.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please! **


End file.
